Les beaux gosses de la MUN
by Alee.xe
Summary: Newt et Thomas vont participer, avec leur classe, à une MUN organisée par un autre lycée. Et tout le monde sait qu'à chaque MUN, il a toujours pleins de beaux gosses… {Explications à l'intérieur} [MINEWT] [UA]
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Je suis en train de me replonger dans Le Labyrinthe donc voici une petite fiction en plusieurs chapitres dessus ! o/

 **Titre :** Les beaux gosses de la MUN

 **Personnages :** _principaux :_ Newt, Minho et Thomas _secondaires :_ Teresa, Gally, Alby, OC…

 **Pairings :** _principal :_ Minewt _secondaire :_ Thomesa (est-ce vraiment le nom de ce couple .. ?)

 **Disclaimers :** L'univers du Labyrinthe et ses personnages sont à James Dashner. 3

 **Résumé :** Newt et Thomas vont participer, avec leur classe, à une MUN organisée par un autre lycée. Et tout le monde sait qu'à chaque MUN, il a toujours pleins de beaux gosses…

 **NOTE IMPORTANTE :** Je me rends bien compte que beaucoup d'entre vous ne doivent pas savoir ce qu'est une « MUN » ni ce que ce terme veut dire. En résumé, « MUN » signifie, en anglais, « Modele of United Nations » : c'est une représentation fictive d'une séance de l'ONU qui se déroule en anglais.  
Ainsi dans cette histoire, Newt et Thomas sont en terminale au lycée et font partis d'une section internationale anglaise (ils ont donc des cours en anglais). Ils auront ainsi l'occasion de participer à une de ces dites représentations de l'ONU. Pour plus d'infos sur cette section et sur le déroulement des MUN, rendez-vous en bas de page !

Mais n'ayez pas peur ! Même sans connaître toutes les règles de la MUN, vous comprendrez parfaitement cette histoire !

 **NB :** Il y aura des passages en anglais, j'en traduirais certains dites-moi si vous préférez que je les traduise tous !

* * *

Le réveil sonna doucement et sortit Newt de son sommeil. 7h00 pile, nickel. Le jeune homme se leva, récupéra son téléphone et descendit dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit-dej' avant d'aller en cours. Sa tartine de confiture à la main, il déverrouilla son téléphone de l'autre et ouvrit Snapchat. Thomas, son meilleur ami, lui avait envoyé des vidéos : il avait une tête d'endormi et voulait seulement confirmer avec Newt leur rendez-vous devant la boulangerie. Chaque matin, les deux amis se retrouvaient à 7h40 devant ledit magasin pour aller au lycée ensemble. Newt lui envoya une réponse rapide avant de passer sur Instagram. Teresa venait de poster une nouvelle photo apparemment : on la voyait faire un câlin à un Thomas tout souriant, et tout ça devant un paysage enneigé. Newt grommela, « ces fichus couples… ». Il verrouilla son téléphone, non sans avoir liké la photo de Teresa, avant de monter pour finir de se préparer. Comme disait si bien Thomas, « on ne fait pas attendre son meilleur pote ! »

ooo

Quinze minutes plus tard, Newt était devant l'unique boulangerie du quartier, emmitouflé dans son gros manteau. Cela faisait seulement cinq minutes qu'il attendait Thomas dans ce froid de canard et il commençait déjà à ne plus sentir ses doigts de pieds.

 _"- Newt !_

 _\- Ah Thomas, mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? J'ai cru que tu t'étais rendormi !_

 _\- Désolé, Teresa m'a appelé et…_

 _\- Ouioui c'est ça, bon aller viens, sinon on va être en retard !"_

Et Newt partit aussi sec. Thomas haussa un sourcil et le rattrapa en courant.

 _"- Tu boudes_? demanda-t-il avec une moue que Newt qualifiait de « visage-du-diable diablement-mignon » _._

… _Mais non mais… Tu sais quoi, non je boude pas, c'est rien."_ Il sourit.

ooo

Les deux amis arrivèrent bien vite au lycée et rejoignirent leur bande de potes dans leur coin habituel devant le lycée. Gally et Alby avaient l'air en pleine discussion animée tandis que Teresa riait discrètement à côté.

 _"- Heyy !_ lança-Thomas en arrivant. Newt compléta en les saluant de la main.

 _\- Alors prêts pour ce contrôle d'histoire ?_ lança Gally le sourire aux lèvres."

Thomas se figea et ne dit rien. Il tourna sa tête vers Newt et le fixa, ce dernier était tout souriant, l'air de dire « je connais tout et pas toi, aha ». Thomas était dans la mouise.

"- … _Vous êtes surs que c'est aujourd'hui ?_ tenta-t-il, en vain.

 _\- Ouais tocard ! D'ailleurs on devrait y aller avant que ça sonne."_

Thomas soupira, quelle belle journée ! La bande se sépara et chacun rejoignit sa classe. Alby et Teresa allèrent en cours d'Histoire des Arts : ces deux-là étaient en L, et s'étaient d'ailleurs rencontrés grâce à cette filière l'année précédente. Thomas, Newt et Gally, quant à eux, se rendirent en histoire : ils étaient en S, dans une section internationale anglaise et avaient donc des cours d'histoire et de littérature en anglais. « Un grand bonheur ! » selon Thomas.

ooo

Chacun se posa rapidement à sa place et sortit une copie dès que le professeur entra dans la salle. Newt et Thomas étaient à côté, et Gally juste derrière eux. Thomas dégoulinait de stress et le blond devait avouer que ça l'amusait terriblement son ami se mettait toujours dans des états pas possibles mais arrivait quand même à se démerder pour avoir au moins la moyenne, un génie. Et alors que Newt allait écrire son nom sur sa feuille, le professeur, M. Moreau, les interrompit.

 _"- On ne fait pas le contrôle aujourd'hui._ Newt cligna des yeux et se tourna vers Thomas _._ _J'ai bien envie de vous dire que je n'ai pas pu faire les photocopies car la machine ne fonctionnait pas mais je vous mentirais, disons juste que… Je les ai peut-être malencontreusement oubliés chez moi._ Quelqu'un dans la classe pouffa _. Allez-y, rigolez un bon coup, et après on s'y remet !"_

Thomas ne put s'empêcher de sauter de joie, ce qui fit sursauter Newt.

 _"- Ohmondieumagnifiquec'estleplusbeaujourdemavie !"_ déblatéra-t-il en fixant Newt avec un sourire ravi et des étoiles dans les yeux.

Newt secoua la tête en souriant, quel clown cet enfant !

 _"- Mais par contre,_ reprit leur professeur _, on ne va pas perdre cette heure pour autant ! Je vais en profiter pour vous parler de la prochaine MUN qui va arriver. Elle aura lieu dans une mois, juste après les vacances. J'ai reçu ce matin un mail du lycée organisateur avec les différents comités et pays qu'ils nous ont attribué. Donc comme comités et sujets, il y a."_ Il prit un stylo et nota le tout au tableau :

 _\- Disarmament: The question of regulating Artificial Intelligence_  
 _\- Economic: The question of cryptocurrencies (coin…)_  
 _\- Social: The question of elimination of xenophobia_  
 _\- Environment: The question of trophy hunting tourism_

 _"Voilà ! Ensuite pour les pays que vous allez représenter, vous allez avoir le choix entre : l'Autriche, le Brésil, les Etats-Unis, la Jordanie, le Liban, le Mexique et les Emirats Arabes Unis. J'aimerais que vous en discutiez entre vous et que vous veniez me voir au plus vite pour savoir quel pays vous aimeriez faire."_

Comme d'habitude, Newt, Thomas et Gally se concertèrent dès que M. Moreau eut finit sa phrase.

 _"- Venez on va en désarmement, ça a l'air bien !_ proposa Gally.

 _\- Ouais… Pourquoi pas…_

 _\- Oui bonne idée, je crois que j'ai encore jamais fait ce comité en plus."_ déclara Thomas _._

Et voilà l'affaire était pliée, plus qu'à trouver un pays ! Les trois amis réfléchirent ainsi jusqu'à la fin du cours, chacun de leur côté, à la nation qu'il pourrait représenter.

ooo

La musique de fin de cours retentit et il n'en fallu pas plus aux trois amis pour courir voir leur professeur et réserver leur pays. Thomas décida de représenter la Jordanie, Gally prit les Etats-Unis et Newt le Liban. Ils sortirent ensuite rapidement de la classe pour en parler tranquillement.

 _"- J'ai tellement hâte ! Vous allez voir je vais tellement vous clasher, pauvres petits pays !_ les-nargua Gally.

 _\- Bah voyons, on verra ça tocard !"_

Ils se mirent à rire.

 _"- Hey les garçons ! Vous avez pris quels pays ?_ leur demande une fille de leur lui répondirent rapidement avant de lui retourner la question : ils allaient être tous les quatre dans le même comité. _Oh d'ailleurs, vous pensez qu'il y aura des beaux garçons ? …Et des belles filles aussi ?_

 _\- Ah oui c'est vrai j'ai failli oublier ça ! J'ai encore plus hâte d'y être !_ s'enflamma Gally _. Concours de celui qui arrivera à récupérer le plus de pseudos Snap ?_

 _\- Eh… Eh bien avec Teresa, je pense que je suis un peu hors-course moi._ Thomas se frotta la nuque, un peu contrarié ne pas plus pouvoir participer à ce genre de défi _. Newt ?_

 _\- Eeeh disons que…_

 _\- Aller, je suis sur qu'il y a pleins de beaux gosses là-bas !"_

Newt devint rouge en pensant à la dernière MUN qu'il avait fait. Il avait réussi à récupérer le contact d'un garçon qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil mais malheureusement, ça s'était assez mal fini…

 _"- Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée…_

 _\- Aller Newt, promis je t'aiderai ! Et cette fois-ci on te trouvera le gars parfait !"_ proposa Thomas, des étoiles dans les yeux. Bizarrement il adorait essayer de caser son ami, et ce dernier le savait très bien.

 _"- Nonnon mais je vous assure ça va aller hein je-_

 _\- Bon c'est décidé, on va te trouver un beau gosse qui parlera anglais comme un dieu !"_ lança Gally avant d'être suivi dans son délire par Thomas, les deux ayant grand sourire et se firent de plus appuyer par leur amie. Newt était dans la mouise.

 **FIN DU PREMIER CHAPITRE.**

* * *

Bon, me voilà partie pour vous faire un petit speech sur les MUN !

Je ne suis pas contre tout vous expliquer de A à Z, mais je pense que je vous ennuierais à un moment ou à un autre, donc je vous conseille premièrement d'aller voir la page Wikipédia qui s'intitule « Modèle des Nations Unies ». Ensuite, allez peut-être voir des vidéos explicatives sur Youtube, elles sont souvent bien faites et compréhensibles.  
Je vais juste ensuite me permettre de définir quelques petites choses. Oh aussi ! Ici je ne parlerai que des MUN de lycée, car c'est les seules que j'ai pu faire.

Pour résumer très simplement les choses, les élèves qui y participent représentent un pays et doivent débattre sur un sujet donné en suivant la politique de leur pays. Une MUN se déroule en deux temps : le matin, les débats se déroulent par comités (une salle pour un comité) et chacun est seul à représenter son pays. L'après-midi, tous les comités sont réunis dans ce qu'on appelle la GA (Général Assembly) : à ce moment, plusieurs élèves (venant des différents comités de la matinée) représentent un même pays et doivent s'entraider pour défendre la politique de leur pays sur le sujet donné. Désolé si ce n'est pas très clair, j'ai essayé de faire le plus simplement possible pour que personne ne soit perdu pendant l'histoire… N'hésitez pas à venir en review ou en pv pour plus d'explication !

* * *

Et voilà c'était la fin de ce chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, j'attends ça avec impatience pour savoir si ma fiction est compréhensible ou non… Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas et à bientôt 😊


	2. Chapter 2

Et voici le deuxième chapitre ! 😊

* * *

 **JOUR DE LA MUN :**

Newt s'était levé affreusement tôt aujourd'hui et il n'aimait pas ça. Le blond avait l'impression de manquer de sommeil et… Il commençait à stresser aussi. Et si toutes ses recherches sur son pays n'avaient servi à rien ? Et s'il n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer pendant les débats ? Il soupira et regarda à nouveau son téléphone, espérant voir apparaître un message de Thomas mais non, rien. Les deux garçons s'étaient comme toujours donnés rendez-vous devant la boulangerie pour se rendre ensemble au lycée organisateur. Cet établissement n'était pas très loin mais ils allaient quand même devoir prendre deux bus alors ils préféraient y aller ensemble pour être sûrs de ne pas se perdre. Enfin ça c'est ce que disait Thomas ! Newt savait bien que son meilleur ami avait proposé ça juste pour pas qu'il ne se perde lui-même !

 _"- Désolé Newt ! …Tu sais que je t'aime hein ?"_ ajouta Thomas en voyant la tête de son ami.

Le blond lui sourit en soupirant et se mit en marche.

 _"- Aller dépêche Tommy, on va être en retard sinon !_

 _\- Oui oui tu n'inquiète pas, c'est bon on y sera ! T'as hâte de faire des rencontres je vois…_ Il sourit diaboliquement.

 _\- Tommy…_ Newt grogna. _Bon maintenant accélère et chut, sinon on va vraiment arriver en retard !"_

Et ils continuèrent le chemin ainsi : Newt plongé le nez dans son écharpe, évitant le regard de Thomas et Thomas de son côté, tout content, embêtait Newt autant qu'il le pouvait.

ooo

 _"- Bon alors vous êtes prêts à vous faire défoncer !_

 _\- Bonjour à toi aussi Gally, oui j'ai bien dormi c'est vrai, Newt aussi d'ailleurs, merci de demander !"_

Newt pouffa : ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se chamailler ce deux-là, des vrais gamins ! Leur professeur les rappela rapidement à l'ordre avant de réunir le groupe.

 _"- Bon, alors ça va bientôt commercer, je viens d'avoir le planning détaillé de la journée. A 8 heures commencera le discours de bienvenue. A 9 heures vous serez tous dispatchés dans vos salles et vous aurez jusqu'à 10 heures pour préparer les débats. La pause du midi durera de 12 heures jusqu'à 13h30 et à ce moment-là, on aura tous rendez-vous dans l'amphithéâtre pour que puisse débuter la séance de l'après-midi. Des questions ?"_

Personne ne dit mot à ce moment et les conversations reprirent de plus belle dès qu'ils partirent vers la salle où avait lieu le discours d'ouverture.

ooo

Thomas avança en tête du trio et décida qu'ils poseraient leurs suprêmes fessiers sur des sièges pile au milieu de la salle. « Comme ça on n'est ni trop devant ni trop derrière, et on est bien placé pour observer les gens ! » avait-il argumenté un sourire aux lèvres. Ses deux amis n'avaient pas bronché et s'étaient assis dans la foulée.

Le discours commença quelques minutes plus tard. C'était un élève du lycée organisateur qui le menait. Il était grand et dégageait une aura assez puissante grâce à son ton plus qu'imposant. Newt se surprit à se perdre dans ses mots et Thomas dû lui donner plusieurs coups de coude pour le sortir de ses pensées.

 _"- Bah alors Newtie, on bave ?_

 _-Je, euh… n-non…_ dit-il en vérifiant qu'il ne bavait pas. Thomas haussa un sourcil, très peu convaincu par cette réponse.

 _\- Il est pas mal hein…_

 _\- O-ouais… Enfin je pense pas que ce soit vraiment mon genre…"_

En effet, le physique avait beau être là, les garçons se rendirent vite compte que l'orateur qui se tenait devant eux était un peu trop imbu de sa personne, et ça, très peu pour Newt ! Thomas était déçu, et Newt dû même rapidement le réconforter de ce petit échec. Gally de son côté avait déjà réussi à récupérer le pseudo Snapchat d'une fille qui était juste derrière eux. C'est à ce moment d'ailleurs qu'il se rendit compte qu'une story Snapchat avait été créé pour la MUN : tous les participants pouvaient ajouter photos et vidéos pendant toute la journée.

Le discours prit fin et tout l'auditoire applaudit, visiblement transporté. Newt leva les yeux au ciel en voyant le jeune homme qui venait de parler se courber pour remercier le public, quel crâneur ! Thomas poussa alors délicatement Newt (si si je vous assure c'est possible) pour l'inviter à sortir de la salle et aller ainsi rejoindre leur salle de comité. Et alors qu'ils allaient sortir de leur allée, Newt croisa le regard d'un autre étudiant au loin. Le blond resta accroché sur ces yeux qui semblaient le sonder. Thomas derrière lui semblait s'impatienter et Newt dû rompre le contact visuel. Il lâcha tout de même un sourire au bel inconnu avant de poursuivre sa route. Sans s'en être vraiment rendu compte, ses joues avaient pris une jolie teinte rosée.

ooo

En arrivant dans la salle, chacun chercha du regard la plaquette portant le nom de son pays pour savoir où il devait s'assoir*. Les tables des délégués (« the delegates ») étaient disposées en U, et la table des « chair », les personnes qui dirigeaient les débats, fermait le U. Newt repéra sa plaquette « Lebanon » : il était sur un côté du U, à quelques places des chairs, une bonne place en somme. Thomas était à peu près en face de lui, et Gally était totalement à sa gauche, à tel point qu'il ne pourrait pas l'apercevoir pendant les débats. Newt soupira et alla rejoindre sa place, attendant que tout le monde arrive pour que les chairs puissent lancer le début de la séance de lobying*. Newt pensa à ce qu'il allait devoir faire à ce moment-là : le blond devait absolument se trouver des alliés pour quand les débats commenceraient. Il savait déjà que la politique du pays de Thomas ressemblait à celle du sien, il avait donc au moins un allié. Quant à Gally, les Etats-Unis ne seraient surement pas d'accord avec le point-de-vue du Liban dans ce comité… Newt soupira et releva la tête au moment où une des chairs pris la parole.

 _"- I think all the delegates are present, so we will now be moving into the lobbying session: you have an hour to write resolutions and to send it to us, good luck._ _And remember, the delegates are not allowed to speak any other language then English! "_ **

Newt soupira avant de sourir, c'était le moment de commencer ! Donc pendant l'heure qui allait arriver, il devait d'abord se trouver des alliés. Ensuite, il allait devoir signer quelques « résolutions » d'autres pays, des projets de loi en somme, pour qu'elles puissent être aspectées*. C'était un bon projet ! Et alors qu'il se levait pour partir voir Thomas, il se cogna contre le torse de quelqu'un. En relevant la tête, il croisa les beaux yeux sur lesquels il s'était attardé tout à l'heure. Le blond resta fixe, il avait l'impression d'être perdu, de ne plus même savoir où il était.

 _"- Hum… Are you okay?"_

Oh mon dieu cette voix… Newt resta scotché, ce qui fit rire l'autre. Ce rire le sortit de ses pensées et ses joues prirent, à nouveau, une forte couleur rosée.

 _"- So, you're Lebanon? I'm Spain, and… I don't think our countries will be agree on the subject, unfortunately._

 _\- Ah euh yes, I don't think, no… So…_

 _\- Hope you will speak in the debates, Lebanon." **_

Et le garçon partit après un petit clin d'œil. Newt cligna des yeux, sans bouger, un peu trop perturbé par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Oh mon dieu, le délégué de l'Espagne venait de lui faire un clin d'œil… Newt inspira et se repassa la scène : le délégué de l'Espagne, surement un des plus beaux garçons du comité, venait de lui faire un clin d'œil. Newt sourit et se mit même à rire : depuis quand l'Espagne était-elle représentée par un asiatique ? Il se reprit tout de même rapidement et chercha Thomas des yeux. Il le trouva en pleine discussion avec deux autres personnes il avait l'air concentré et prêt à convaincre tout le monde. Newt de son côté, était un peu trop chamboulé pour s'attaquer à ses taches maintenant, il devait d'abord parler de ce qu'il venait de se passer à Thomas, et le plus vite sera le mieux !

Il se faufila alors entre les gens pour finalement arriver à son meilleur ami. Il le trouva accoudé contre un mur, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

 _"- Oh mon dieu Thomas, il faut que je te raconte !_

 _\- Oh Newt, in English please!_

\- … _Tu rigoles là?_

 _\- Mais oui t'inquiète ! Bon allez dis-moi tout, c'était qui ?_

\- … _Tu nous as vu ?_

 _\- Alors là, je peux te dire que je n'ai pas raté une miette de cet échange de regards digne d'un feuilleton à l'eau de rose, et je peux te dire que je ne suis pas le seul d'ailleurs…_

 _\- Oh mer- mince…_

 _\- Mon pote, t'es bien parti pour te faire charrier pendant tous les débats ! Mais bon maintenant, c'était qui ce mec ?_

 _\- Eh bien je sais pas trop… Enfin c'est le délégué de l'Espagne, je l'avais déjà vu tout à l'heure et puis… Il-Il a l'air sympa._

 _\- « Sympa » ? Mais tu déconnes, il t'a totalement tapé dans l'œil là !_

 _\- Ouais peut être…_

 _\- Oui et pas qu'un peu ! Bon, là je dois finir mon repérage pour trouver des alliés, et toi aussi d'ailleurs, mais on reparle de ça juste après, t'inquiète pas j'oublie pas, tocard !"_

Et Thomas repartit dans la foule, un air déterminé sur le visage, laissant Newt seul. Bon, c'était le moment de faire connaissance avec un peu tous les pays maintenant…

 **FIN DU DEUXIÈME CHAPITRE.**

* * *

 ***Explications des termes relatifs à la MUN :**

\- La plaquette c'est souvent une feuille A4 pliée en 2, avec le nom de chaque pays marqué dessus. Les plaquettes permettent d'indiquer aux délégués leur place. Pendant les débats, ce seront cette même plaquette qu'ils devront lever s'ils veulent prendre la parole.

\- La séance de lobying se situe au début de chaque séance de débats. Pendant cette dernière, les délégués doivent savoir avec qui ils vont pouvoir s'allier, et donc avec qui ils vont avoir l'opportunité de créer des « lois », appelées résolutions.

\- Les résolutions sont donc des textes de loi très courts qui doivent être présentés par les délégués. Elles sont remises aux chairs dès qu'un nombre suffisant de signatures a été récupéré. Les chairs la valide et cette résolution deviendra donc un des projets de loi sur lequel les délégués débattront dans la seconde partie de la matinée.

 ****Traduction des passages en anglais :**

\- _I think all the delegates are present, so we will now be moving into the lobbying session: you have an hour to write resolutions and to send it to us, good luck._ _And remember, the delegates are not allowed to speak any other language then English ! :  
_ **TRAD. :** \- Je pense que tous les délégués sont arrivés, nous allons donc commencer la séance de lobbying : vous avez une heure pour écrire vos résolutions et pour nous les remettre, bonne chance. Et n'oubliez-pas, les délégués ne sont pas autorisés à parler une autre langue que l'anglais !

\- _So, you're Lebanon? I'm Spain, and… I don't think our countries will be agree on the subject, unfortunately.  
\- Ah euh yes, I don't think, no… So…  
\- Hope you will speak in the debates, Lebanon.**  
_ **TRAD. :** \- Donc, tu es le Liban ? Je représente l'Espagne et… Je ne pense pas que nos pays seront d'accord sur le sujet d'aujourd'hui, malheureusement.  
\- Ah euh oui, je ne pense pas, non… Donc…  
\- J'espère que tu prendras la parole pendant les débats, Liban.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous a plus et que vous n'êtes pas trop perdus… En tout cas merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

Voici donc maintenant le chapitre trois ! 😉

* * *

 _"- Dear delegates, we will now be moving into an open debate. To remain you the rules, the first delegate that submit a clause will come to the floor* and defend it. After, all of you will be allowed to ask questions. Then, other delegates will come to the floor to speak for or against this clause; and, again, all of you will be allowed to ask questions. Finally, we will move to the voting procedure. And then, another delegate will come to the floor for the next clause, and it will be the same procedure that I've describe, again." **_

La chair fit une pose pour s'assurer qu'aucun délégué ne soit perdu, ce qui fut le cas.

 _"- Great. So, may the main submitter of the first resolution take the floor to explain his ideas?" **_

Une fille se leva, un sourire aux lèvres et se rendit sur le dit floor. Elle représentait le Royaume-Uni et défendait une résolution assez banale qui était sûre de passer, selon Newt. Après avoir fini son speech, elle autorisa trois délégués à lui poser des questions. Newt soupira : ce n'était que des remarques mélioratives ou tout simplement de réelles interrogations, aucune attaque donc, c'était un peu décevant… Quand elle eut fini, les chairs lui demandèrent de regagner sa place, ce qu'elle fit sans broncher. Deux autres personnes prirent ensuite la place de la demoiselle à tour de rôle. En premier, ce fut le délégué de la France qui défendit la résolution de la demoiselle. Et en second, ce fut le délégué des Emirats-Arabe-Unis qui prit le floor pour dénigrer ces idées. Finalement, ils passèrent au vote et, comme Newt l'avait prédit, la clause passa sans aucun problème. Le blond leva les yeux vers Thomas et lui sourit presque tristement : il s'ennuyait un peu. Thomas lui sourit en retour et lui montra de loin un papier plié qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il leva son bras et une personne vient récupérer son papier. C'était un admin. Newt ouvrit grand les yeux, il avait oublié qu'il y avait des admins ! Ils étaient environ au nombre de trois ou quatre par salle et avaient deux rôles pendant les débats. Le premier était de condamner les potes lors des votes et le second était de faire circuler les mots que se passaient les délégués. Pour cela, ces derniers n'avaient qu'à marquer quelque chose sur un bout de papier avant d'ajouter le pays destinataire. Les admins intervenaient à ce moment en allant donner le mot au destinataire les délégués n'avaient pas le droit de se déplacer pendant les débats alors il leur fallait bien ça ! Justement, un admin venait vers lui avec le mot de Thomas à la main. Newt le remercia d'un signe de tête avant de lire le papier.

 **"Alors Newtie, on s'ennuie ? Dis-toi qu'après c'est Gally qui présente sa clause, on va pouvoir le tacler !"**

Newt pouffa en faisant le moins de bruit possible et fit un signe d'approbation à Thomas : ils allaient descendre le petit Gally.

 _"- Can the delegate of the United-States come to the floor and explain his resolution?"_ _**_ annonça alors la chair comme si elle lisait dans leurs pensées.

Gally se leva, une expression de vainqueur déjà collée au visage alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore commencé. Mais quel imbécile celui-là ! Newt et Thomas allaient se faire un malin plaisir à lui rabattre son clapet.

ooo

Gally finit son speech en beauté, son sourire toujours collé au visage. L'heure des questions était venue, et le délégué des Etats-Unis en accepta trois. La première venait de l'Inde : la déléguée voulait simplement clarifier un point qui lui avait semblé flou. Gally répondit calmement et avec assurance. Vint ensuite le moment pour Newt de poser sa question. Le blond se leva et prit la parole :

 _"- Doesn't the delegate of USA think that this kind of technological armament will be hacked and used by terrorists for example? And so, doesn't the delegate think that the development of these weapons will be a huge problem for all the countries?" **_

Newt était fier de lui : Gally ne pouvait qu'agréer à ce qu'il venait de dire et ainsi casser une partie de son propre développement.

 _"- Hum… I think that this question doesn't really mirror the ideas of the delegate of Lebanon. In fact, I think that for this delegation, it's more a question of money. Lebanon is too poor to develop this kind of technology, and so he wants to reject it and takes another pretext to look more… human." **_

Newt resta abasourdi. …Pardon ? Comment Gally avait-il pu le remballer ainsi ? Le blond se rassit brusquement, vexé. Il n'en voulait pas vraiment à Gally puisque c'était ce qu'il avait à faire, mais il était tout simplement énervé. Il se promit qu'il allait prendre la parole contre cette clause pour que Gally se la ferme.

En relevant les yeux, il croise le regard de Thomas. Son ami semblait désolé pour lui mais aussi amusé : ce genre d'échange était le plus amusant des les MUN. Newt laissa tout de même échapper un sourire. En tournant la tête, son regard fut ensuite subitement capté par deux yeux perçants qui semblaient le fixer. Le délégué de l'Espagne. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil en souriant, l'air de dire : « Bah alors, tu t'es fait rabaisser là non ? ». Newt inspira doucement et se calma. Gally allait morfler.

ooo

 _"- Does a delegate want to speak against this clause?" **_

Newt se leva et attendit l'accord des Chair. Elles le lui donnèrent et il s'avança donc sur le floor. De toutes les MUN qu'il avait fait, le blond n'aimait pas spécialement être au floor. A ce moment-là, il était au centre de l'attention, tout le monde semblait le fixer et il se sentait ainsi assez mal à l'aise. Newt souffla pour se calmer avant de prendre la parole. Il expliqua en deux minutes chrono en quoi, pour lui et pour son pays, la clause de Gally ne tenait pas. Son exposé fut bref mais clair et précis. Le temps des questions était ensuite venu. Thomas lui posa la première et lui demanda à quel point il pensait que tous les pays ne devaient pas voter pour la clause de Gally. Newt adorait ce genre de remarques : avec les clashs, c'était surement ce qu'il préférait ! Il étouffa donc un petit rire avant de répondre avec un grand sérieux que, pour lui, tout le monde devait avoir le courage de voter contre, ce qui fit rire l'assemblée. Vint ensuite la question de Gally qu'il attendait avec impatience depuis une dizaine de minutes.

 _"- As my delegation said before, doesn't the delegate of Lebanon think that he has these ideas only because is country isn't one of the more… developed places?_

 _\- Thank you for your remark, dear delegate! And I want to answer you that no, Lebanon doesn't care more of money than of men. Not as the delegate of the USA because it seems that these delegation wants to speak more about money than about real deaths, what a horrible situation…" **_

Et voilà, bien fait pour toi Gally. Sur cette divine parole, Newt alla se rassoir, un sourire collé au visage. Les chairs enchainèrent en commençant le vote. Miraculeusement, la proposition de Gally ne passa pas. Ils étaient donc repartis pour écouter une dernière clause avant la pause. Juste avant que le prochain délégué ne se lève, Newt reçut un mot :

 **"To Lebanon: What a strong speech pronounced with a handsome voice, I like it."** **

Et c'était signé par le délégué de l'Espagne. Newt rougit. Justement, en parlant de cet asiatique, il était en train de marcher pour se rendre au floor : la dernière clause avant la pause était donc la sienne.

Pendant toute la durée de son speech, Newt fut perdu dans ses paroles. Il avait un accent tellement satisfaisant à entendre, c'était un délice pour les oreilles. L'asiatique finit son speech en beauté et autorisa deux questions. Thomas posa la première : il voulait juste avoir un éclaircissement assez rapide. Newt prit alors son courage à deux mains, se leva et posa la seconde question.

 _"- Does the delegate of Spain think that his resolution can be applied to all the countries?" **_

C'était une question assez simple mais il avait tellement eu envie de parler que c'était la seule chose qui lui était venu à l'esprit. L'asiatique lui répondit avec un sourire en quelques mots. Newt devait alors se rassoir mais il était trop perdu dans le regard de son interlocuteur pour bouger. Les chairs durent donc intervenir :

 _"- Does the delegate of Lebanon agree to sit down?" **_

Thomas ne put s'empêcher de faire un commentaire.

 _"- The delegation of Jordan thinks that the delegation of Lebanon cannot sit down, in fact he seems to be hypnotize by the delegation of Spain… Dear delegate of Spain, hypnotize other countries is not a convenient strategy!" **_

Tout le monde ne put s'empêcher de rire alors que Newt se rassit en rougissant. L'asiatique lui envoya un clin d'œil, ce qui fit redoubler ses rougissements. Malgré cet amusement, les chairs durent rappeler Thomas à l'ordre : il venait quand même de commettre un interdit.

 _"- The delegate of Jordan will be punished to have speak while he hasn't the permission. We will think about it and will expose your punishment after the 10 minutes break. " **_

L'asiatique regagna alors enfin sa place et ce fut l'heure de la pose.

ooo

Newt, Thomas et Gally se retrouvèrent devant la salle de débat.

 _"- Alors là, je crois que pour l'instant c'est la meilleure MUN que j'ai fait ! C'était épique !_ lança-Thomas.

 _\- Ouais je pense qu'on ne va pas oublier de sitôt ce moment de gêne de Newt…_ ricana-Gally _._

\- … _Gally on en parler du moment où je t'ai recallé ?_

 _\- Wow rappelle toi aussi que juste avant je t'avais fait manger la poussière !"_

Les trois amis rirent en cœur et continuèrent à discuter. Pendant ce temps, Gally sortit son téléphone et alla faire un tour sur snap. Il se mit alors à rire comme jamais en voyant la story Snapchat de la MUN. Durant la matinée, plusieurs personnes avaient ajouté des photos et des vidéos de ce qu'il se passait dans les comités et une des dernières vidéos les concernaient. Dessus, on voyait le moment gênant où Newt avait oublié de s'assoir. Cette vidéo était directement suivie par un autre qui montrait le speech de Thomas ainsi que la sentence à venir des chairs. Il y avait même des légendes. Sur la vidéo de Newt, la personne avait marqué : « A new romance ? », et sur celle de Thomas il y avait : « Do you think that we will have the privilege to watch this delegate dancing ? » … Effectivement cela arrivait souvent que la gage soit une dance devant tout son comité…

 _"- Oh merde les mecs… Vous savez que je sais pas danser hein…_

 _\- Oh mon pote ça va être épique !_

 _\- T'inquiète Tommy, ça se trouve ils ne te feront pas danser…_

 _\- Hum…"_

Gally lâcha un rire puissant en imaginant Thomas danser, ce qui fit naitre une moue sur le visage de ce dernier. Et les voilà repartis pour une énième petite dispute ! Newt soupira.

Quelqu'un lui tapa alors sur l'épaule, il se retourna et fit face à l'asiatique.

 _"- Tu vas mieux que tout à l'heure ?_ lui demande-t-il avec un grand sourire qui fit rougir Newt.

 _\- Eh… Oui je… Je sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé…_

 _\- T'inquiète, fais pas attention à ce que disent les autres, j'ai trouvé ça mignon. »_

Il lui sourit avant de partir comme il était venu. Newt resta quelques secondes sans bouger avant de finalement sourire de toutes ses dents. Il commençait à vraiment beaucoup l'aimer cet asiatique…

 **FIN DU CHAPITRE TROIS.**

* * *

 ***** **Explications des termes relatifs à la MUN :** **:**

\- Le floor est le lieu où se rendent les « speaker ». Souvent il se situe à côté des chairs ou au centre du U formé par les tables.

 ****Traductions des passages en anglais :**

 _\- Dear delegates, we will now be moving into an open debate. To remain you the rules, the first delegate that submit a clause will come to the floor and defend it. After, all of you will be allowed to ask questions. Then, other delegates will come to the floor to speak for or against this clause; and, again, all of you will be allowed to ask questions. Finally, we will move to the voting procedure. And then, another delegate will come to the floor for the next clause, and it will be the same procedure that I've describe, again.  
_ **TRAD. :** \- Chers délégués, nous allons maintenant passer au débat. Pour vous rappeler les règles, le premier délégué qui a déposé une clause va venir au floor pour la défendre. Chacun de vous pourra ensuite lui poser des questions. Après, des autres délégués viendront au floor pour parler pour ou contre cette clause. Vous pourrez alors, à nouveau, leur poser des questions. Enfin, vous voterez pour faire passer ou non cette résolution. Un autre délégué viendra ensuite à nouveau au floor pour exposer une nouvelle clause, et nous repartirons sur le même principe.

- _Great. So, may the main submitter of the first resolution take the floor to explain his ideas?  
_ **TRAD. :** \- Bien. Donc maintenant, est-ce que le délégué qui a créé la première clause veut bien venir au floor pour défendre ses idées ?

- _Can the delegate of the United-States come to the floor and explain his resolution?  
_ **TRAD. :** -Le délégué des Etats-Unis peut-il venir au floor pour expliquer ses idées ?

 _-Doesn't the delegate of USA think that this kind of technological armament will be hacked and used by terrorists for example? And so, doesn't the delegate think that the development of these weapons will be a huge problem for all the countries?  
_ **TRAD. :** « Le délégué des USA ne pense-t-il pas que ce type d'armes technologiques va être hacké et ensuite utilisé par des terroristes par exemple ? Ainsi, le délégué ne pense-t-il pas que le développement de telles technologies serait un énorme problème pour tous les pays du globe ?

 _-Hum… I think that this question doesn't really mirror the ideas of the delegate of Lebanon. In fact, I think that for this delegation, it's more a question of money. Lebanon is too poor to develop this kind of technology, and so he wants to reject it and takes another pretext to look more… human.  
_ **TRAD. :** « Hum… Je pense que cette question ne reflète pas réellement ce que pense le délégué du Liban. En effet, je pense que pour ce pays, c'est plus une question d'argent. Le Liban est trop pauvre pour développer ce genre de technologie, il veut donc la rejeter et use ainsi d'un autre prétexte pour paraitre plus… humain.

\- _Does a delegate want to speak against this clause.  
_ **TRAD. :** « Un délégué veut-il parler pour cette clause ?

 _\- As my delegation said before, doesn't the delegate of Lebanon think that he has these ideas only because is country isn't one of the more… developed places?  
\- Thank you for your remark, dear delegate! And I want to answer you that no, Lebanon doesn't care more of money than of men. Not as the delegate of the USA because it seems that these delegation wants to speak more about money than about real deaths, what a horrible situation…  
_ **TRAD. :** -Comme mon pays l'a dit auparavant, le délégué du Liban ne pense-t-il pas qu'il tient ces propos uniquement car son pays n'est pas un des plus... développés ?  
\- Merci pour votre remarque, cher délégué ! Et je veux vous répondre que non, le Liban ne s'intéresse pas plus à l'argent qu'aux Hommes. Pas comme le délégué des USA car il semble que ce représentant préfère parler argent plutôt que de s'intéresser aux morts réelles, quelle horrible situation…

\- To Lebanon: What a strong speech pronounced with a handsome voice, I like it.  
 **TRAD. :** \- Pour le Liban : Quel discours puissant et quelle superbe voix, j'aime ça.

 _-Does the delegate of Spain think that his resolution can be applied to all the countries?  
_ **TRAD. :** -Le délégué d'Espagne pense-t-il que sa résolution puisse être applicable à tous les pays ?

 _-Does the delegate of Lebanon agree to sit down?  
_ **TRAD. :** \- Le délégué du Liban est-il d'accord pour s'assoir ?

 _-The delegation of Jordan thinks that the delegation of Lebanon cannot sit down, in fact he seems to be hypnotize by the delegation of Spain… Dear delegate of Spain, hypnotize other countries is not a convenient strategy!  
_ **TRAD. :** \- La délégation de la Jordanie pense que la délégation du Liban ne peut pas se rassoir, en effet, il a l'air d'être hypnotisé par le délégué espagnol… Cher délégué d'Espagne, hypnotiser les autres pays n'est pas une stratégie convenable !

 _-The delegate of Jordan will be punished to have speak while he hasn't the permission. We will think about it and will expose your punishment after the 10 minutes break.  
_ **TRAD. : -** Le délégué de la Jordanie sera puni pour avoir parlé alors qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Nous réfléchirons à cela et nous vous partagerons notre décision après les 10 minutes de pause.

* * *

Désolé le temps des traductions a été un peu long… En tout cas merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez des idées pour améliorer cette fiction (sur l'histoire ou sur la mise en page par exemple) et à la prochaine ! 😊


	4. Chapter 4

Apparition furtive du chapitre quatre !

Avant tout, je vais rapidement répondre aux reviews ici, je pense que ce sera plus simple :

 **lyraserah :** Merci pour ta review ! Oui je suis totalement d'accord, il y a trop peu de Minewt… Contente que Minho te plaise alors, j'essaye de pas trop le faire OOC, j'espère que c'est réussi-

 **Kimitsu-ne :** Merci beaucoup ! Contente que tu aies pris le risque pour ma fiction alors, j'espère que cette suite te plaira. ov

 **Wasab-chan :** Merci pour tes reviews ! J'avoue que je suis assez contente de la relation amicale entre les trois garçons, ça m'amuse beaucoup d'écrire leurs échanges. Et pour Newt, je pense qu'il va surement ramer un peu mais bon, espérons qu'il arrivera à se réveiller à temps ! Je suis super contente que les dialogues en anglais te plaisent j'avoue qu'au début j'avais peur que beaucoup de monde décroche à cause de ça… En tout cas encore merci et à bientôt !

* * *

" _\- Can the delegates go back to their sits? We will begin the second part of the debates."_ ** annoncèrent les chairs.

Thomas, Newt et Gally rentrèrent dans la salle. Thomas avait l'air assez stressé : pourquoi avait-il osé ouvrir sa bouche déjà ? Newt avait l'air désolé pour le brun et lui donna une petite tape de compassion avant d'aller s'assoir. Gally quant à lui se contentait de se moquer ouvertement de Thomas, ce n'était pas tous les jours que son ami était ridiculisé en public !

Les chairs attendirent que tout le monde soit assis pour continuer :

" _\- So, as we said before the break, the delegate of Jordan will be punished. We think about it and… Dear delegate, we will put a music and you will have to dance and to sing on it for thirty seconds! We hope you will enjoy it." **_

Thomas ferma les yeux et soupira, il en était sûr ! Newt ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire en voyant la tête dépitée de son ami. Le brun se leva et se rendit sur le floor en trainant des pieds pour effectuer son gage. Une des chairs brancha son téléphone et lança la musique. C'était « Toxic » de Britney Spears. Thomas se mit à chanter tout bas au début, ce qui ne convenait pas à Gally.

" _\- Can the delegate sing louder because we don't hear him?"_ _**_ Un grand sourire prit place sur son visage.

A ce moment-là, le brun maudit Gally. Il dut donc se mettre à chanter plus fort et à danser, quel gage ! Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que les téléphone étaient autorisés pendant les séances de gage. Ainsi, la plupart des délégués le filmait il était sûr que sa danse finirait sur le groupe Snapchat de la MUN et que ses amis se feraient un malin plaisir à l'envoyer à Theresa et Alby. Super… A la fin des 30 secondes, le brun était plus à l'aise et se permit donc une révérence, un sourire aux lèvres, avant de rejoindre sa place. Quand on finit sur les réseaux sociaux, autant le faire proprement ! Chacun envoya et posta sa vidéo et quand cela fut fait, le débat reprit.

ooo

Les échanges étaient un peu plus calmes que ce matin même s'il y avait toujours quelques pics de lancés à droite et à gauche. Thomas et Gally n'étaient plus au centre des discussions mais continuaient de prendre la parole de temps en temps pour ne pas s'ennuyer. Newt, quant à lui, ne risquait pas de s'ennuyer : depuis la dance de Thomas, il s'échangeait des mots avec le délégué de l'Espagne. En effet, juste après que le brun ait fini de danser, Newt avait reçu un petit papier :

" **To Lebanon: I hope you will do a stupid thing this morning (even if I think it isn't you habit) and so I could have the opportunity to watch you dancing"** **

Newt avait rougi avant de répondre. Il avait pris son temps pour être sûr de ne pas dire de bêtise avant d'envoyer son mot :

" **To Spain: Well… I think you will be queasier than me for the dance so… I hope you will do a stupid thing (maybe it's your habit, I dunno-)"** **

Newt avait été nerveux, il ne savait pas comment l'asiatique allait réagir. Finalement, il avait juste souri avant de lui répondre à son tour.

" **To Lebanon: So I hope we will both do a stupid thing to dance together (eh blondie, stupid things aren't my type, I never do something without wanted to, remember it…** **)"** **

Et c'était ainsi qu'avait démarré leur échange. Depuis, ils continuaient de parler d'eux, de flirter un peu, et surtout ils parlaient des autres. Le sujet « Thomas » était passé : ils s'étaient dit que le numéro assez sensuel du brun avait fait rougir plus d'une personne, fille ou garçon, et que Theresa (Newt avait dit à l'asiatique que c'était la petite-amie de Thomas) avait du souci à se faire. Ils avaient ensuite rapidement parlé de Gally : Newt avait avoué qu'il l'ava it détesté pendant le débat mais que c'était son ami et qu'il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir… L'asiatique avait rit avant d'avouer aussi quelque chose : il trouvait Gally assez beau. Sur le moment, Newt avait froncé les sourcils, vexé : alors ce bel homme ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à lui ? Il l'utilisait pour atteindre Gally ? Newt releva la tête et regarda l'asiatique, attendant une explication. Son correspondant était justement en train de le fixer de ses yeux perçants, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il leva un sourcil, comme plus tôt ce matin, et Newt comprit : il s'était fait prendre au piège. Le délégué de l'Espagne voulait juste voir sa réaction, et Newt était tombé dans le panneau. Il s'était montré jaloux. Le bouclé avait rougit avant de lancer un tout autre sujet de discussion. La matinée s'était donc finie comme cela pour les deux jeunes hommes, ils échangeaient des papiers pour en connaître plus l'un sur l'autre.

Newt fut soudain sortit de ses pensées par la voix d'une des chairs.

" _\- Great! So, the debates of the morning are finished. Thanks to all of you for your participation. We hope you had fun. Then, have a satisfying meal and rendez-vous this afternoon for the second part of the debates!" **_

Tous les délégués applaudirent avant de sortir de la salle.

ooo

Newt rejoignit Gally et Thomas devant la salle. En arrivant devant eux, il sentit un regard posé sur la nuque. Il se retourna et vit de l'asiatique qui le fixait. Il lui sourit avant de partir avec son groupe d'amis vers le réfectoire. Newt le regarda s'éloigner, sans penser à décoller ses yeux du corps du délégué de l'Espagne. Thomas dut s'éclaircir la gorge pour ramener son ami à la réalité.

 _« - Wouhou, la Terre appelle Newt !_

 _\- Ah ouais… Je- Désolé…._

 _\- Bah alors notre Newtie a trouvé son âme-sœur ?_

 _\- Arrête Gally, c'est pas mon âme-sœur ! C'est même pas encore mon petit copain !_

\- … _« pas encore » ? Le petit Newt a des projets ! Je répète, le petit Newt va pécho !_

 _\- Mais Gally ferme-là ! »_

Thomas et gally éclatèrent de rire tandis que Newt était rouge comme une tomate.

 _« - Bon allez Newtie, viens on va manger nous aussi ! »_

ooo

Le lycée organisateur s'était arrangé pour que tous les délégués des autres lycées puissent manger au réfectoire, ce qui n'était pas le cas dans toutes les MUN. Les trois garçons se rendirent donc dans la grande salle et firent la queue. Ça avançait assez vite et ils furent passés en dix minutes. Thomas menait le trio et c'est donc lui qui fut en charge de leur trouver une place. Miraculeusement, il restait une seule table avec quatre chaises vide. Les garçons s'assirent tranquillement et continuèrent de parler. Gally était encore en train de se moquer de Thomas et de sa dance tandis que Newt mangeait en rigolant. Ils avaient tous pris un cordon bleu et du riz, et Newt eu vite soif. Malheureusement leur broc d'eau était vite et il ne savait pas où prendre de l'eau. Il chercha donc sur les tables voisines si quelqu'un avait un broc remplit qu'il pourrait leur prêter. Son regard tomba alors sur la table derrière Gally, enfin il tomba surtout sur un de ses occupants : son asiatique. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Newt dévia très vite le sien, ayant peur de se faire prendre pour un voyeur ou autre. Thomas, qui avait vu ce qui se tramait, ne laissa pas Newt s'en tirer comme ça.

 _« - Bah vas-y Newtie, va leur demander leur broc !_

 _\- Thomas…_

 _\- Allez dépêche s'il te plait, je commence à avoir soif ! »_

Thomas lui sourit, il savait que Newt ne refuserait pas. Et comme il l'avait prédit, le bouclé se leva. Il lança un regard noir à Thomas avant de se rendre à la table voisine.

 _« - Hum… Eh… Excusez-moi… Est-ce qu'on peut vous emprunter votre broc car le notre est vide et on sait pas où le remplir ? »_

Newt s'attendait à se faire remballer par une des personnes de la table qui le regardait assez mal. Finalement, l'asiatique prit le récipient et lui tendit. Les yeux de Newt se mirent à briller. Il avança ses mains et s'empara du récipient en le récupérant, ses mains avaient touché celles de l'asiatique, ce qui le fit rougir. Son sauveur avait vu son trouble et lui fit un clin d'œil, ce qui fit doubler les rougeurs de Newt. Ce dernier le remercia en bégayant et alla se rassoir. Il servit rapidement ses amis et alla rendre le broc. Cette fois-ci il s'arrangea pour ne pas retoucher l'asiatique, il avait un peu peur de passer pour un débile. En revenant à sa table, il vit que Thomas et Gally le regardaient fixement, un grand sourire collé sur le visage.

 _« - Eh… Vous voulez pas arrêter de me fixer comme ça ? C'est effrayant… »_

Thomas et Gally soupirèrent tout en souriant avant de continuer de manger, sans rien dire de plus. Newt leva un sourcil, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. La seule explication qu'il eut lui vint de Thomas, quelques minutes plus tard :

 _« - Mon pote, va falloir te réveiller là. »_

Et leur repas se finit en silence. Ils réfléchissaient à l'après-midi qui allait arriver, pour certains, et pour d'autres c'était plus un moment de réflexion sur un asiatique. Dès qu'ils eurent fini, ils sortirent du réfectoire et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour le débat de l'après-midi. Thomas et Gally lui lancèrent chacun un grand sourire qui voulait tout dire avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle.

 **FIN DU CHAPITRE QUATRE.**

* * *

 ****Traduction des passages en anglais :**

\- " _Can the delegates go back to their sits? We will begin the second part of the debates."  
_ **TRAD.:** Tous les délégués peuvent-il retourner à leur place? Nous allons commencer la seconde partie des débats. **  
**

\- " _So, as we said before the break, the delegate of Jordan will be punished. We think about it and… Dear delegate, we will put a music and you will have to dance and to sing on it for thirty seconds! We hope you will enjoy it."  
_ **TRAD.:** Donc, comme nous l'avons dit avant la pause, le délégué de la Jordanie va avoir un gage. Nous y avons réfléchi et… Cher délégué, nous allons lancer une musique et vous allez devoir danser et chanter dessus pendant trente secondes ! Nous espérons que vous apprécierez/q _  
_

\- " _Can the delegate sing louder because we don't hear him?"  
_ **TRAD.:** Le délégué peut-il chanter plus fort car nous ne l'entendons pas ? _  
_

\- "To Lebanon: I hope you will do a stupid thing this morning (even if I think it isn't you habit) and so I could have the opportunity to watch you dancing"  
 **TRAD.:** Au Liban : J'espère que tu vas faire une chose stupide ce matin (même si je pense que ce n'est pas ton genre) comme ça je pourrais te regarder danser.

\- "To Spain: Well… I think you will be queasier than me for the dance so… I hope you will do a stupid thing (maybe it's your habit, I dunno-)"  
 **TRAD.:** A l'Espagne : Eh bien… Je pense que tu serais plus à l'aise que moi pour danser donc… J'espère que tu feras quelque chose de stupide (peut être est-ce ton genre, je ne sais pas-)

\- "To Lebanon: So, I hope we will both do a stupid thing to dance together (eh blondie, stupid things aren't my type, I never do something without wanted to, remember it… 😉)"  
 **TRAD.:** Au Liban : Donc, j'espère que nous ferons tous les deux une bêtise pour danser ensemble (d'ailleurs Blondie, les choses stupides ce n'est pas mon genre, je ne fais jamais rien sans le vouloir, souviens-toi de ça… 😉 )

\- " _Great! So, the debates of the morning are finished. Thanks to all of you for your participation. We hope you had fun. Then, have a satisfying meal and rendez-vous this afternoon for the second part of the debates!"  
_ **TRAD.:** Très bien! Donc les débats du matin sont finis. Merci à tous pour votre participation. Nous espérons que vous vous êtes amusés. Bon appétit et rendez-vous cette après-midi pour la seconde partie des débats !

* * *

Et voici le quatrième chapitre ! Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Ça vous plait comme ça ?


	5. Chapter 5

Je suis sincèrement désolée pour le retard dans la publication !  
Je ne pensais pas avoir autant de mal à écrire pendant les périodes de cours… Dans tous les cas, voici le chapitre 5 ! Mais avant, les réponses aux reviews, encore merci de laisser votre avis !

 **lyraserah :** Mercii pour la review ! Mais oui Newt rame tellement, et j'avoue que ça me fait bien rire- ;u; Mais t'inquiète pas, il va bientôt se bouger un peu normalement !

 **Kimitsu-ne :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait tellement plaisir de lire des commentaires comme ça ! Je suis super contente si le précédent chapitre t'a plu, j'espère que tu appréciera celui-là aussi-

* * *

Après un dernier regard pour Gally et Thomas, Newt s'avança dans la grande salle où allaient se dérouler les débats de l'après-midi. Dans ceux-ci, plusieurs comités du matin étaient regroupés, ce qui voulait dire que plusieurs adolescents représentaient le même pays ; les garçons allaient donc devoir se forcer à travailler en groupe, une grande joie pour Newt… Le bouclé n'aimait pas spécialement les séances de l'après-midi, appelées « les crises ». A ce moment-là, un évènement factice qui pouvait mener à une guerre leur était annoncé et chacun devait se démerder pour mener son pays correctement. Dans la plupart des MUN que Newt avait fait, les crises n'étaient pas vraiment bien organisées et le débat n'était pas structuré. Le blond soupira en descendant les quelques marches de l'amphithéâtre pour se rendre à sa place. Il salua rapidement l'autre adolescent qui allait être son coéquipier pour les heures à venir ; ce dernier n'avait pas l'air non plus spécialement motivé, Newt sourit. Bon, encore une crise à ne rien faire !

ooo

Il balaya la salle du regard pour repérer les places de Thomas et Gally. Thomas était tout en haut sur sa gauche mais Gally restait introuvable… Alors qu'il continuait à le chercher, le regard de Newt fut happé par les yeux perçants de l'Espagne. Le bouclé ne put se détacher de l'emprise de l'asiatique, et il devait avouer qu'il ne tenait pas spécialement à le faire. Il repensa aux paroles de Thomas et Gally : " _Mon pote, va falloir te réveiller là."_. Alors Newt soutint le regard de l'Espagne, sans sourciller, il réussit même à lui sourire sans devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate. L'asiatique finit par lui faire un clin d'œil et Newt ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard : il faisait des efforts mais ça, c'était encore un peu trop pour lui ! Quelques minutes plus tard, il reposa son regard sur l'asiatique, sur sa nuque puisqu'il était de dos. Les représentants de l'Espagne étaient un peu plus bas que lui dans l'hémicycle, et tout à gauche, de ce fait Newt avait une vue imprenable sur eux, et plus particulièrement sur son asiatique. Le bouclé ne put s'empêcher de rougir à cette pensée et de se sentir un peu idiot.

ooo

Le speaker principal de l'après-midi entra enfin dans la salle et prit place sur l'estrade, derrière le micro. Newt soupira alors qu'il commençait son petit speech habituel. Il expliqua le déroulement de la crise mais aussi le sujet de celle-ci. Newt s'ennuyait déjà alors il chercha à capter le regard d'un de ses amis pour lui partager son état mais la seule personne qui le regarda fut l'asiatique. Newt soupira, lui montrant son désintérêt pour le speech, et l'Espagne acquiesça avant de lui faire comprendre qu'il était dans le même état. Finalement, l'asiatique lui sourit et Newt ne put s'empêcher, à nouveau, de rougir. Les battements de don cœur s'accélèrent. Le bouclé sourit à son tour : il adorait cette sensation, cette chaleur qui se répandait dans tout son corps ! Il détourna le regard, un grand sourire collé un visage, et regarda le speaker prononcer la dernière phrase de sa présentation : _"You have thirty minutes of lobying, good luck ! **"_.

Avant de se lever, Newt échangea un regard avec son binôme. Sans aucun mot, ils se mirent d'accord sur leur stratégie de l'après-midi : ne rien faire. De toute façon, leur participation ne changerait pas la donne du débat : ils représentaient un petit pays donc leur avis de comptait pas plus que ça. Newt se leva et alla donc retrouver Thomas.

 _"- Heyy Newtie ! Alors t'es prêt à t'imposer comme jamais ?_ Le bouclé étouffa un petit rire.

 _\- Non pas spécialement ! Et l'autre mec qui est avec moi ne l'est pas non plus donc tout va bien. Et toi ?_

 _\- Pfff… Moi il a l'air super content de participer, donc je vais devoir me bouger…._

 _\- Gally aussi va avoir intérêt à préparer quelque chose… En même temps les Etats-Unis passifs ça serait un peu bizarre._

 _\- Oui tu m'étonnes ! Bon mon pote, je vais devoir te laisser pour aller bosser… A plus !"_

Thomas s'éloigna de Newt pour aller retrouver un autre garçon qui semblait un peu trop enjoué : il sautait partout. Le bouclé soupira et, alors qu'il allait retourner à sa place, une voix le retint.

 _" - Alors c'était bon ce midi ?_ lança l'asiatique.

 _\- Eh… Je- Oui, oui c'était pas mal… Et toi ?_

 _\- Pareil."_

Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien et finalement le sujet revint sur les débats de cette après-midi. L'asiatique lui avoua que lui non plus n'aimait pas spécialement les crises, il trouvait qu'il y avait trop de monde… Newt lui sourit et acquiesça. A ce moment précis, Gally passa devant eux. De la manière la plus indiscrète possible, il fit des grands signes à Newt : il avait les pouces en l'air et un grand sourire d'encouragement collé au visage. Newt devint rouge de gêne en quelques secondes et s'empressa de chasser Gally. Il se retourna vers l'asiatique et balbutia quelques excuses, la tête baissée. Newt sursauta en sentant que l'asiatique lui caressait affectueusement les cheveux. Il le rassura et lui demanda de ne pas se cacher à cause de ça. Newt releva la tête et l'autre continua. Il lui dit qu'il n'y avait pas de raison d'avoir honte et qu'il était mignon quand il rougissait. Newt cligna des yeux et ses rougeurs redoublèrent quand il comprit ce que l'autre venait de lui dire. L'asiatique ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à rire en le voyant si coloré. Newt, un tantinet vexé, gonfla ses joues comme un enfant et croisa ses bras.

 _"Mais non, boude pas voyons !"_ lui intima le plus grand avant de continuer à rire.

Ce rire. C'était un son magnifique, cristallin. Une sensation de chaleur se répandit à nouveau dans le ventre de Newt. Il adorait cette chaleur, et ces petits picotements tellement agréables par endroits. Il se sentait bien, et cela grâce à cet asiatique.

ooo

Le speaker reprit la parole pour annoncer la fin du lobying. Newt dut se détacher à contrecœur de l'Espagne pour retourner à sa place.

 _"So we will now move to the debate! Before that, I want to say to all of you that, this afternoon, there is a gossip box! **"_

La gossip box, ça lui avait manqué ça ! Chacun allait avoir la possibilité de mettre un ou plusieurs mots dans la gossip box tout au long de l'après-midi. La plupart des mots de cette boite allaient être, comme son nom l'indiquait, des gossips sur les membres de la salle. Newt devait avouer qu'il adorait le moment, à la fin de la MUN, où la gossip box était ouverte et où les organisateurs lisaient les mots à haute voix ; c'était tellement amusant !

ooo

Quelques minutes plus tard, Newt reçut un message de Thomas :

 **" To Lebanon: Dis, tu penses que je peux me faire passer pour toi dans la gossip box pour déclarer ton amour à l'Espagne ?"**

Le bouclé rougit subitement avant de se retourner d'un bond vers Thomas. Il le fusilla du regard comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Le brun rit et mima un cœur avec ses mains, espérant obtenir la clémence de Newt. Il renvoya un message au bouclé, un grand sourire aux lèvres : **"To Lebanon: We're BFF, so u cant kill me bro !"**. Newt soupira avant de finalement sourire à Thomas ; mais quelle idée à la con il avait eu !

 **FIN DU CHAPITRE CINQ.**

* * *

 ****Traduction des passages en anglais :**

\- _"You have thirty minutes of lobying, good luck !"  
_ **TRAD.:** Vous avez trente minutes de lobying, bonne chance ! _  
_

 _-_ _"So we will now move to the debate! Before that, I want to say to all of you that, this afternoon, there is a gossip box!"  
_ **TRAD.:** Nous allons maintenant passer au débat ! Mais avant ça, je voudrais vous annoncer que, cet après-midi, la gossip box est mise en place ! _  
_

* * *

Je m'excuse encore une fois du retard que j'ai pris sur la fiction… J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Le prochain, et dernier, arrivera vers la fin des vacances ! Merci de me lire à la prochaine ! o/


End file.
